Listen To Your Heart
by thewaywelivenow
Summary: Sonfic Listen To Your Heart' by D.H.T PostHBP. Harry's come back to the Burrow two days before the wedding nuptials begin, can Ginny and Harry be friends? Ginny's thinking, Hermione's giving advice and Harry? Well he's being his usual Ihavenoclue self.


**_Listen To Your Heart_**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the song words, which, in my opinion are beautiful, or the characters. Basically, anything you can recognise.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

She sat there, looking out her bedroom window, remembering. A soft, yellowing light flooded her glazed eyes, she didn't blink. It was hard to concentrate on the world around you whilst lost in thought. He was arriving today, she knew that. Arriving then soon leaving. She had thought it would be easier, letting him go. After all, they had only dated for a few months, nothing too serious.

She shook her head, who was she kidding? She'd been infatuated with this young adult since hearing his tragic story. Heard of how her brother, Ron had become friends with him. How they'd faced terrifying challenges, how they'd been close to death, but, they had escaped, along with Hermione they had proven you don't have to be old to be brave.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark,_

Was that her problem? Was she in love with the image of the _great_ Harry Potter? The man everyone talked about? The one who, so bravely, faced death, stood up to Lord Voldemort and loyally stood by his friends? The saviour of the Wizarding World?

How could she know?

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you,_

She remembered there days together. The warmth inside she'd felt holding his hand and being able to call him hers. The anger that rose inside her every time _that_ girl tried to think of another way to get him to like her, in fact, every time _she_ talked to him.  
The feeling inside her that made her feel like melting every time their lips touched. The way he would always be kind and caring to her, even when she was in one of her tempers.

She smiled. She wouldn't feel this way if it was just an infatuation.

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do,_

A voice was calling her, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Ginny, get down here. Harry's arrived. You know he and Ron won't be staying for long," Her voice was usually angry when shouting but Ginny noticed a hollowness her mother could barely conceal. She knew her mother was letting Ron go on his adventure, after all he'd proven himself long ago, but, she also knew that it was breaking her mother's spirit. Seeing her youngest son, his friend and the young man she'd come to think of as her own, in a time like this, leave, was like sticking three knives in one of the eight sections of Molly Weasley's heart.

She got up from where she was sat. Checked her reflection in the mirror and steeled herself for the inevitable before walking down the stairs.

The kitchen was filled with people, all excited about the nuptials happening the very next day.  
One person, however stood out from the rest. His jet-black hair just as scruffy as it always was, his laughter the same as ever. This person, holding a glass and just about to take a sip from it, eyes met hers. She felt her face flush and looked down, raising her head a few seconds later to see the shadow of a disappointed smile playing on his lips.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

She made an instant decision. Her legs telling her this was the wrong thing to do were ignored by her heart, egging her on.

_but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye,_

She walked over to him, her heart beating against her chest. He had grown taller, maybe a couple of inches or so but when he saw her he smiled that same secret smile that was just for her.

"Hi," His voice was almost husky, nearly a whisper.

"Hi yourself," she smiled, "you look great," He flushed, he had never been good at receiving compliments.

"You too, looking forward to the wedding between your two favourite people?

"Oh yes, can't wait. Although, I have decided to give her a chance, if mum can do it, so should I,"

He smiled. "Never thought I'd hear you say that, she is okay though,"

"Hmm, maybe,"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but something caught his eye. "Listen, I've got to go, Gabrielle's seen me, again. I swear, she's stalking me." He smiled again and left.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

He hadn't even acknowledged they'd been going out. Not even wondered how she was. Maybe she should do the same and stop wasting thoughts on him.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams,_

She sat down. Staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, he's been asking about you to Ron," Hermione had appeared at her side, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Yeah, probably trying to see if I'm upset so he can rub it in my face,"

Hermione's face was truly shocked. "You know he wouldn't do that, he's not like that,"

She sighed. "I know, it's just, he's carrying on like nothing happened between us, that sounds stupid doesn't it. I just thought he'd care more, that's all,"

"Ginny, he broke up with you _because_ he cares. I've never seen Harry so happy than when he's with you, or you happier than when you're with him. You know what Harry's like, he pushes away the ones he needs most,"

"I wish he bloody wouldn't. Why can't he see that pushing me away is not going to help? I'm a target anyway. Malfoy will have told Tom that we were going gout anyway, I don't see why he has to do this,"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you,  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do,_

Hermione smiled. "Because he's Harry," she said simply, "he does what he feels best, even if it isn't the right answer,"

"Tell me about it, listen, Hermione would you mind if I went for a walk?"

"No, sure, if you need me I'll be in here,"

"Thanks,"

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

The sound of shoes on gravel echoed around her head, the crunching giving her something different to focus on.

She walked over to a barely seen part of the garden where two swings were swaying slightly in the breeze.  
She sat on one of them.

It was no good thinking about Harry, she thought. There were much more pressing issues. Like the return of Voldemort, the Death Eaters and how much pain they would cause. Also, would Hogwarts reopen? She didn't think so, she hadn't got the annual letter for school supplies yet, was that a sign?

She looked towards the house. A figure was coming towards her. A figure with piercing green eyes and messy black hair.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words,_

He was getting closer, his black robes billowing out behind him.

_The scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind,_

He was at her feet, asking if it was okay to take the unoccupied seat. She nodded and turned away from him, she didn't want to look at him, that would be her downfall.

"Hermione told me you where out here," he said as an explanation.

"Really?" Her head was still turned away from him.

"Yes. She said you're upset with me,"

"Am I now?"

His voice was confused. "Erm, I don't know?"

"Why would I be upset with you?"

It was a test, he knew that, but he couldn't think. "I don't know,"

"You have no idea?"

"No,"

"I'm not upset with you, then,"

She could sense a small smile lighting up his face, "You basically just told me something was wrong,"

"So?"

"So, why are you upset with me?"

She sighed and when she spoke her voice was small. "You don't seem to care. We've only just broke up, yet you don't seem to care,"

He didn't speak for a while and she turned to look at him. "I do care, I care more than you know, I just didn't want to hurt you,"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart,_

"By talking to me?"

"You know what I mean. I thought it'd be better for both of us if I just pretended we were just friends,"

"We're not friends?" She was confused now.

"Well, I don't think I can be, if you want to then we can, but, I just can't,"

"Why?" Her voice sounded choked.

"It's too hard,"

"So were not friends, were not going out, were not… anything?"

He bit his lip and shook his head slowly.

_There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye,_

"But, I want to be," she said.

"Be what?" he asked.

"Friends, more than friends, I don't know,"

He didn't do or say anything,

"Okay, okay, more than friends, yes, more than friends,"

A sad look came over his face but still he didn't say anything.

Her eyes welled up and she scrunched up her forehead. "I just, I just don't want you to leave me, please?" Tears ran from her eyes, sparkling in the light.

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm _

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

He placed a finger under her chin, moving it upwards. Their eyes met and nothing else mattered in the whole world. Not Voldemort, not the Death Eaters, not even Snape. He smiled slightly, his other hand softly wiping her tears away. She hiccoughed and his smile grew wider. He bent forward, moving her closer to him, feeling her shake lightly. His eyes were on her rosy lips but he tore them away, he couldn't do that to her.

Instead, he placed a hand on her cheek and whispered in her ear, smiling at the goose pimples that arose on her neck.  
"I'll never leave you."

With a stroke of her crimson hair, he moved away from her, unsure if it was possible to feel as bad as he did now. He walked away, turning only once, ready to see a single tear leak from her eye and trickle soundlessly down her cheek.

A/N: This is the first Songfic I ever wrote, in fact, I think it's inspired me to write more, lol. I would also like to apologise for this being so clichéd. I swear I didn't mean it to end up like that, it just, happened.


End file.
